Cloud Tifa ?
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: One shot:Lemon.....its kinda a joke :CLOTI:


Cloud + Tifa ?

This story is made purely for fun,its a one shot,thats it. Hope you enjoy it

Cloud pulled his fenrir up to the garage of Seventh Heaven. Kicking the stand to hold up the bike Cloud dismounted. He blinked several times before running his fingers through his golden spikes. His boots thunked heavily on the ground as he made his way to the front door. He turned the knob, expecting it to be open. The knob clicked, signalling it was locked. Cloud took out his keys and unlocked the door, opened it and walked in. He expected Denzal or Marlyn to run up to ambush him with " Where have you been Cloud! " but they didn't show.

" Hello? Guys? I'm home...anyone here? " his voice echoed down the halls and across the empty bar. Tifa came walking around the corner, a stack of clean mugs on a tray in her hand.

" Hey Cloud... didn't expect you to be back so soon...how was your trip? "

" Fine...where's Denzal and Marlyn? "

" Oh...Barret took them out for a couple of days...he picked them up this morning. They're going to some resort for awhile " Tifa shrugged putting the glasses away in their places.

" And you spend the time...cleaning! What on earth could be going through your mind woman? " Cloud smirked walking behind the counter. He and Tifa had been having a secret relationship away from their friends...why they didn't know. Probably because they didn't want to hear the whole "AWE! " and " its about time! " "What took you so long! " This way worked better for them.

" Yes...I've lost my mind haven't I? " Tifa laughed. She felt Cloud's arms encircle around her waist in a tight hug.

" May I escort you upstairs? " he asked slyly.

" If you carry me, cause I'm not walking " Tifa answered with a smile. Cloud smirked as he kicked her feet out from under her and caught her with ease. He carried her bridal style up the stairs, careful not to hit her head on the railings or any walls. Kicking open his door he walked over to his bed and put her down softly in a sitting position.

" I have a present for you " he smiled reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her and watched her humorous expression disappear into a face of seriousness. She opened the box with trembling fingers and inside stood a dimond ring between two tiny pillows. Tifa's jaw dropped.

" Cloud...is this...? "

" Marry me Tifa " Cloud didn't ask, he demanded. He knew she wouldn't refuse but he needed to let her know how much his life depended on her answer. Tifa's body began to quiver as she continued to stare at the ring. Moving a trembling hand she pinched her arm hard, if this were a dream she'd kill the nearest person she found. Finding that it hurt she threw herself in Cloud's arms.

" YES YES YES YES YES! Of course I will! " Tifa said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Tifa... "

" Don't worry I'll pick out all the wedding things "

" Tifa...air...please ". Tifa released Cloud and watched him take large amounts of air. Her cheeks turned a light crimson color.

" Sorry...didn't mean to hurt you " she laughed nervously. Cloud rubbed his vocal cords and laughed.

" Well I'm glad to know that that is the only reason for you to choke the living life out of me ".

" Oh no...I'll have plenty of reasons once we get married " Tifa smiled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to her lips. Cloud's arms encircled around her waist and pushed her back against the softness of his pillows. Tifa placed the small box on the night stand next to his bed, her lips moved fast with his. His tongue trailed across her lower lip and glided over her teeth before wrestling with her tongue. Tifa's arms moved down to his chest and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. It only broke their kiss for but a moment. Cool air hugged his torso. Cloud snuck his hand underneath Tifa's tanktop and unhooked her bra and moved the straps down her arms before throwing it to the side. Cloud then trailed his fingers to the zipper that ran down the tank's front. Tifa helped him remove the clothing from her arms. Tifa's hands skittered down his stomach to remove his pants, she was becoming impatient. Cloud broke their kiss and moved to the crook of her neck,making sure to nip in all her spots. Cloud's hands moved down to her waist and tugged at the cloth like material.

" Hope you don't mind if I tear these off ". Tifa shook her head and heard the sound of clothing ripping. Tifa helped Cloud kick off his pants and boxers. She could feel his muscles tighten as she wrapped her perfect legs around his waist. She thrusted her hips up as he thrusted them down, their first time it had hurt...she thought...she couldn't quite remember,they had gotten drunk. Tifa's back arched into his chest and their lips met again, more fiercely and demanding. Sweat made their bodys slide together easily. Tifa's nails dug cresent moon shapes into his shoulder blades. She moaned loudly in his mouth as his thrusts became faster and harder. Tifa's thrusts matched his own sending them both over the edge. Cloud collapsed and buried his face in the crook of her neck.He nuzzeled her gently before passing out.

Fastforward Four years into the future

Barret sat on a stool, tired of serving customers for the moment. Tifa had given him full ownership of the bar after she and Cloud took off after their private small wedding. They hadn't kept much of contact over the past four years,but they had their reasons. For they had made a few enemies that were still alive and chose to lead the simple life away from it all and those who knew of them.

" Hey ya Barret, how bout you go get em drinks for us? I'm gonna sing Shera a song once I get drunk enough...theah...thats for shure " Cid waved a drunked hand at Barret. Marlyn and Denzal hit Cid on top of the head and ran up stairs giggling like mad. They were eleven now and still had plenty of time before they needed to grow up.

" Just give him the bear Barret...Reno and I have money riding on how much of an idiot he'll really act like " Vincent said cooly from a dark corner. Reno flicked him off and put his arm around a tipsy Yuffie who swated him away with a laugh and fell over in her chair. Reno helped her up and Rude shook his head. The entire team was there...well...almost the entire team. The bell above the door rang signalling a customer.

" Welcome to the Seventh Heaven Bar...if we can't get you drunk you haven't had enough to drink how can I help...you? " Barret's jaw dropped at the familar sight of a golden haired swords man. Everyone jumped up, eyes popping out of their heads and mouths reaching the ground. Cloud scratched his head nervously and laughed lightly as another familar face came through the door,holding onto his hand.

" Cloud! Tifa! Long time no see! How've you been spikey ass! And how's my girl Tifa! I see you two haven't gotten sick of eachother yet...hello...whose this? " Barret tilted his head to get a better look at the small boy hiding behind the two of them.

" Don't be shy sweety...these are our friends " Tifa coaxed the boy and he came out half way. From what they could see he had dark hair but in large spikes like his father. His eyes were an icy blue as they stared out into the faces of these so called ' friends '. His facial features resembled more of his fathers then of his mothers...but if he was anything like Tifa it was ' don't judge a book by its cover '.

" ...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A KID! " they all practically screamed. Cloud and Tifa laughed nervously.

" Unexpected...kinda...umm... we were going to tell you in person when we were ready? " Tifa asked shlyly.

" Well...I guess its ok then...tell us what his name is at least..." Reno leaned back against his chair.

" This is Sora...Sora Strife...he uses a sword just like his father ".

A/N: its kinda a joke between me and my friends at school. I asked them one day " Do you guys know what Cloud + Tifa ? SORA! From Kingdom hearts!" Come on, they are so alike! What you think?


End file.
